Harry und Tonks: Der Orden des Phönix
by Chris1101011
Summary: Alternative Version von Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix, mit Harry und Tonks als Hauptfiguren
1. Dementoren im Lingusterweg

**Harry und Tonks: Der Orden des Phönix**

Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Band 4 der Harry Potter Reihe. Der fünfte Band wird als Leitfaden genutzt, die Geschichte jedoch, verläuft völlig anders als im Original. Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 1: Dementoren im Lingusterweg**

„Dementoren? Hier? Im Lingusterweg?" dachte Harry. „Das kann nicht sein.. Das kann einfach nicht.."

Doch es war so. Zwei Dementoren schwebten auf Dudley zu. Harry richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie. „Denk an was glückliches... Denk an was glückliches" sagte Harry zu sich selbst. Dann schrie er „EXPECTO PATRONUM" und ein silbriger Faden geißenden Lichts kroch langsam aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes. „Mist!" sagte Harry und versuchte es noch einmal. „EXPECTO PATRONUM!" schrie er und diesmal sprang Harrys richtiger Patronus, ein Hirsch, aus dem Zauberstab. Der Hirsch rannte auf die Dementoren zu und gerade als einer der beiden Dementoren Dudley küssen wollte, verjagte der Hirsch die beiden Dementoren. Harry zitterte am ganzen Leib.

„Harry!" schrie jemand hinter Harry. Eine Frauenstimme. Er drehte sich um und sah im Dunkeln jemanden auf sich zu rennen. Er kannte sie nicht, doch sie schien ihn zu kennen. „Das wird immer merkwürdiger" dachte sich Harry.

Die Frau blieb atemlos vor ihm stehen, jetzt konnte er ihre Züge erkennen. Sie hatte stacheliges pinkes Haar, war anfang 20 und hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand. „Eine Hexe" dachte Harry.

Als die Frau wieder genug Luft dazu hatte, legte sie den Kopf ein wenig schief und sagte „Was ist los, Harry? Warum starrst du mich so an? Haben die Dementoren dir dein Gehirn gebraten?"

Harry senkte abrupt den Blick. „Nein. Nein das haben sie nicht. Ich bin nur etwas verwirrt. Wer sind sie?" fragte Harry.

„Ich? Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks. Aber nenn mich bitte Tonks. Du kannst dir sicher denken, das ich meinen Vornamen nicht sonderlich mag. Aber für korrekte Vorstellungen ist später noch genug Zeit. Wir müssen hier weg. Bevor die Dementoren wieder kommen."

Harry nickte nur und sah sich nach Dudley um. Er war auf den Boden zusammen gesackt und wimmerte jämmerlich. Harry rannte zu ihm. „Dudley, steh auf, wir müssen hier weg" sagte Harry zu ihm, doch Dudley regte sich nicht und starrte stur geradeaus, als könne er durch Harry einfach hindurch sehen.

Tonks kniete sich neben Harry und sah Dudley an. „Ist das dein Cousin, Harry?" fragte sie ihn.

Harry nickte. „Wir können ihn nicht hier lassen. Was wenn sie zurück kommen?" sagte Harry.

„Leg einen seiner Arme um deine Schultern, ich nehm die andere Seite. Los, schnell. Ich will nicht hier sein wenn sie zurück kommen. Mein Patronus ist nicht so toll wie deiner, ich bekomme gerade mal ein paar Silber Funken hin. Die Dementoren würden sich darüber kaputt lachen. Nun. Wenn sie lachen könnten, heisst das."

Harry tat wie ihm geheissen und stützte zusammen mit Tonks seinen Cousin Dudley um ihn so zurück ins Haus zu bringen. Sie kamen nur langsam voran und sahen sich während dem ganzen Weg immer wieder um, aber von den Dementoren war keine Spur zu sehen.

„Pfuuh, dein Cousin braucht mal eine Diät, Harry" sagte Tonks als sie vor der Haustür vom Lingusterweg Nummer 4 angekommen waren. Harry nickte nur und drückte auf die Türklingel. Gerade als Harry seinen Finger von der Klingel zurück zog, ging auch schon die Tür auf und der Kopf seiner Tante wurde herausgestreckt. Dann wurde die Tür ganz aufgerissen.

„Duddikins! Da bist du ja, wir haben uns schon sorgen gemacht. Aber.." Dann kreischte Tante Petunia als sie Dudleys Verfassung bemerkte. „Dudley! Was ist mit dir!" Sie entriss Dudley den beiden und zog ihn durch die Tür mit sich. Dudley bewegte sogar seine Beine und Tante Petunia musste ihn nur geringfügig stützen.

Tonks und Harry sahen sich an. Tonks verdrehte die Augen und wies Harry dann an voraus zu gehen. Tonks schloss die Tür hinter sich zu und ging mit Harry hinter Tante Petunia her. Petunia Dursley brachte ihren Sohn in die Küche und setzte ihn in den Stuhl. Und da kam auch schon Onkel Vernon, von Petunias Schrei angelockt in die Küche.

„Was ist los Petunia? Ich habe einen Schrei gehört - Dudley? DUDLEY!" Onkel Vernon hechtete auf seinen Sohn zu und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter. „Dudley, was ist los, sag es mir? Was ist mit dir passiert? Du zitterst ja."

Aber Dudley sagte nichts. Onkel Vernon sah Petunia an, aber sie zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Hinter Onkel Vernon räusperte sich jemand. Vernon drehte sich um und erblickte zum ersten mal die Frau die in seiner Küche stand. Er wollte gerade fragen wer diese Person ist und was sie in seinem Haus zu suchen hat, aber dann erblickte er Harry. „DU! Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können! DU warst es, nicht wahr? Was hast du unserem armen Dudley angetan?" während Vernon das lauthals schrie, ging er mit großen Schritten auf Harry zu und streckte schon die Arme nach ihm aus, wie um ihn zu würgen. Doch bevor Onkel Vernon Harry erreichen konnte, stellte sich Tonks ihm in den Weg.

„Beruhigen sie sich, Muggel. Harry hier hat ihrem Sohn nichts angetan, im Gegenteil. Wenn Harry nicht wäre, wäre ihr Sohn jetzt tot" sagte Tonks.

Vernon blickte verdutzt drein. So als hätte man ihm gesagt, den Weihnachtsmann würde es wirklich geben. Harry, seinen Sohn gerettet? Hatte er da richtig gehört? Und - Muggel? Was sollen Muggel sein?

„Ich weiss nicht wer sie sind, aber sie haben hier nichts zu suchen. Verlassen sie mein Haus!" schrie Vernon wütend.

Tonks seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Dann zog sie eine Marke aus ihrer Hosentasche und zeigte sie Onkel Vernon. „Auror Tonks. Ich fürchte sie werden es mit mir noch eine Weile aushalten müssen. Harry und ihr Sohn wurden von Dementoren angegriffen, ich werde zu Harrys Schutz hier bleiben, bis sich die Lage geklärt hat."

Onkel Vernon klappte der Mund auf. Dann schüttelte er seinen Kopf, wie um einen schlechten Traum abzuschütteln. „Auwor? Dementitoren? Was reden sie da für einen Unsinn? Los, reden sie! Oder ich rufe die Polizei!"

Tonks trat einen Schritt auf Onkel Vernon zu, wie um ihn einzuschüchtern. Tonks war zwar klein und zierlich, aber mit ihren pinken Stachel Haaren und ihrem momentanen Gesichtsausdruck, wirkte sie bedrohlich und irgendwie - Cool. Ein anderes Wort dafür fiel Harry einfach nicht ein. „Ich bin die Polizei. Zauberer Polizei, um es genau zu sagen. Und -" Tonks konnte den Satz nicht beenden, da Onkel Vernon bei dem Wort „Zauberer" anfing los zu brüllen.

„AHA! Sie sind eine von diesen... Diesen.. Missgeburten! RAUS - AUS - MEINEM - HAUS! Und nehmen sie Harry gleich mit!"

Jetzt war es Tonks die verdutzt drein schaute. Dieser Mann, der sie nicht einmal kannte, brüllte sie nicht nur an, nein er beschimpfte sie auch noch wüst. Bevor Tonks noch etwas dazu sagen konnte, störte die Ankunft einer Eule den Verlauf der hitzigen Diskussion.

„EULEN!" schrie Vernon. „Eulen in meinem Haus! Ich dulde keine Eulen in meinem Haus!"

Tonks beachtete ihn nicht weiter und nahm den ruß geschwärzten Brief den die aus dem Kamin gekommene Eule an ihrem Bein festgebunden mit sich trug. Sie entrollte das Pergament und las.

_An: Harry Potter_

_Lingusterweg Nummer 4_

_Sehr geehrter Herr Potter,_

_Wie uns soeben aufgefallen ist, haben sie im Beisein eines Muggels den „Patronus" Zauber gewirkt. Sie verstießen damit gegen §14a und §17d des internationalen Abkommens zum Schutze der Geheimhaltung der Zaubereigesellschaft so wie auch gegen §9c, welcher es minderjährigen nicht erlaubt ausserhalb Hogwarts zu Zaubern._

_Da sie schon einmal §9c nicht beachtet haben, sehen wir uns dazu gezwungen ihren Zauberstab zu zerstören. Desweiteren sind sie ab sofort vom Unterricht in Hogwarts ausgeschlossen. Sie werden am 12. Mai zu einer offiziellen Anhörung geladen in der über ihre Zukunft entschieden wird. Auroren werden Umgehend bei Ihnen zu Hause eintreffen und ihren Zauberstab beschlagnahmen._

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Dorothea Vivaldis_

_Abteilung für den Missbrauch von Zaubern_

„Was steht in dem Brief? Von wem ist er?" fragte Harry.

Tonks schüttelte den Knopf, zerknüllte den Brief und steckte ihn mit einem „Incendio" Zauberspruch in Brand. „Nichts worüber du dir Gedanken machen musst, Harry. Das Zaubereiministerium will dich von der Schule werfen und deinen Zauberstab beschlagnahmen, da du gezaubert hast, im Beisein eines Muggels und als Minderjähriger an sich."

Harry schluckte. „Was? Das.. Das kann nicht sein.. Und ich soll mir keine Sorgen machen? Ich bin von der Schule geflogen.. Ich werde nie wieder nach Hogwarts können."

„AHA! Sogar diese Verrückten wollen nichts mit dir zu tun haben!" schrie Vernon triumphierend.

Das reichte Tonks. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Vernons Mund und schrie „Mutis sonis". Abrupt hörte Vernons gebrüll auf. Seine Lippen bewegten sich noch, aber es kam kein Mucks mehr aus seiner Kehle. Petunia ließ kreischend Dudley los und stürtzte auf ihren Mann zu.

„So. Jetzt können wir reden Harry. Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, weil du dich nur gewehrt hast. Die Dementoren hätten dich und deinen Cousin umgebracht wenn du nicht gezaubert hättest, also ist dieser Brief ungültig. Ich werde die Sache mit deinem Zauberstab mit den Auroren klären, sobald sie hier eintreffen und um den Rest wird sich Professor Dumbledore kümmern."

Das beruhigte Harry etwas. Tonks war immerhin auch ein Auror. Wenn sie sagte alles wäre in Ordnung, dann würde es auch so sein. „Oder doch nicht?" fragte sich Harry in Gedanken.

Tonks nahm den Zauber von Onkel Vernon, damit es keine unnötigen Fragen geben würde wenn die Auroren hier eintrafen.

Ein Knall - Nein, - zwei Knälle waren zu hören. Harry kannte dieses Geräusch nur zu gut. Hatte er es doch gerade erst vor 10 Minuten gehört, als die Dementoren sich her appariert hatten. Er schwung seinen Körper in Richtung der Neunankömmlinge und atmete erleichtert auf, als er merkte das es keine Dementoren waren.

„Harry Potter? Sie wissen warum wir hier sind. Geben sie uns ihren Zauberstab." sagte einer der zwei Männer.

Doch bevor Harry reagieren konnte, stand Tonks schon zwischen ihm und den beiden Auroren.

„Dinsey, McMan" sie nickte den Beiden zu. „Das ist ein Missverständnis, Harry und sein Cousin, der Muggel der ihn gesehen haben soll, wurden von Dementoren angegriffen. Harry hat nicht gezaubert. Das war ich. Zum Glück war ich gerade in der Nähe und konnte die Beiden retten, bevor noch etwas passiert wäre. Einer der beiden Dementoren wollte gerade Harrys Cousin küssen als ich kam.

Dinsey und McMan sahen sich an und dann wieder Tonks.

„Dementoren? Hier? Das kann nicht sein" sagte McMan.

„Nun, es ist aber so. Wie es aussieht, haben die Dementoren Azkaban verlassen, oder zumindest die zwei die Heute hier waren, vor nicht mehr als 15 Minuten. Ich bleibe hier und passe auf Harry auf, ihr solltet zurück gehen und im Ministerium bescheid sagen, die Situation erklären. Lasst Azkaban überprüfen. Nicht das wir noch den Gefängnis Ausbruch des Jahrtausends haben und alle Todesser wieder auf freiem Fuß sind. Los, die Zeit ist knapp" sagte Tonks. Die beiden Auroren zögerten noch einen Moment und desapparierten dann.

„Pfuuh, das war einfach. Ich dachte sie wären misstrauischer" sagte Tonks. „Tut mir leid das ich gesagt habe, ich hätte euch beide gerettet, Harry. Es ist einfacher so, weil du minderjährig bist, du verstehst?"

Harry nickte nur. „Danke, Nymph- ähm.. Tonks."

Tonks zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Da hast du ja gerade noch mal die Kurve gekriegt. Ich habe Leute schon für weniger schlimme Bemerkungen als meinen Vornamen verhext."

Harry musste trotz der ganzen Situation grinsen.

„Ah, sieh an. Er kann also doch Lächeln. Und was für ein Lächeln, solltest du öfter machen, es steht dir, Harry" sagte Tonks.

Das Grinsen verschwand abrupt von Harrys Gesicht und stattdessen wurde sein Gesicht leicht rot. Das wiederum brachte Tonks zum Lächeln.

„Genug geflirtet, ich muss Dumbledore informieren. Hälst du es hier eine Weile alleine aus? Ich komme sobald es geht zurück."

Harry nickte. „Ich habe es 15 Jahre hier ausgehalten, da werde ich das auch noch schaffen.

„Gut. Geh nicht aus dem Haus Harry, egal was passiert. Hier bist du sicher, glaub mir. Zumindest, vor den Dementoren." Sie warf Petunia und Vernon einen finsteren Blick zu und desapparierte dann.


	2. In Sicherheit

**Harry und Tonks: Der Orden des Phönix**

Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Band 4 der Harry Potter Reihe. Der fünfte Band wird als Leitfaden genutzt, die Geschichte jedoch, verläuft völlig anders als im Original. Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 2: In Sicherheit**

Harry wollte sich nicht umdrehen, aber ihm war klar das sein Onkel und seine Tante ihn nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen würden. Er atmete einmal tief durch und drehte sich dann um. Onkel Vernons Blick durchbohrte ihn, Tante Petunia hatte sich wieder zu Dudley gewandt.

„Was ist hier eigentlich los? Du greifst meinen Sohn an, dann holst du auch noch welche.. Welche von deiner SIPPE hier in mein Haus. Was glaubst du eigentlich wer du bist? Meinst du das lasse ich dir durchgehen?"

„Wie kann man in 5 Sätzen so oft Spucken?" wollte Harry eigentlich sagen, aber er beließ es dabei das nur zu denken. „Du hast es doch gehört. Ich habe nichts getan. Es waren die Dementoren. Ich habe Dudley gerettet. Wie es aussieht, war das eine schlechte Entscheidung. Vielleicht sollte ich Dudley nächstes mal ja einfach den Dementoren überlassen, damit sie ihm seine Seele aussaugen."

„Seine - was? Seine Seele aussaugen?" fragte Onkel Vernon.

„Dementoren? Aber.. Sie bewachen doch dieses Zauberer Gefängnis. Azkaban? So heisst es doch, oder?"

Harry sah sich um. Wer hatte das gesagt? Er war der einzige Zauberer im Raum. Er sah seine Tante Petunia an. Hatte sie etwa... „Es war ihre Stimme. Aber woher weiss sie von Azkaban?" fragte er sich.

Auch Onkel Vernons Blick war auf Tante Petunia gerichtet. Tante Petunia selbst hatte sich die Hand vor den Mund gehalten und sah aus als hätte sie ein Gespenst gesehen. Sie hat das verbotene Wort gesagt. Und nicht nur das. Sie hat zum ersten mal seit Harry denken kann zugegeben das so etwas wie die Zauberer Welt überhaupt existiert und es nicht nur ein Haufen Verrückter ist.

„Petunia? Schatz? Du weisst von diesen Dementitoren? Es gibt sie wirklich?" fragte Onkel Vernon entgeistert.

Tante Petunia nickte langsam und bedächtig. Sie nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund und sah ihren Mann an. „Es stimmt. Ich habe meine Schwester und diesen.. Diesen schrecklichen Mann darüber reden gehört."

„Du meinst meine Eltern, oder? Warum sagst du nicht ihre Namen?" sagte Harry erbost.

Aber Petunia beachtete ihn nicht. Sie hatte sich wieder voll und ganz ihrem Sohn gewidmet, der immer noch zitterte.

Onkel Vernon richtete seinen Blick wieder auf Harry. „Also wollten dich diese Dementitoren einfangen, ja? Dich ins Gefängnis werfen?"

Harry seufzte. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich weiss nicht warum sie hier waren. Vielleicht.. Hat -er- sie geschickt" sagte Harry und überlegte. Konnte es Voldemort sein, der die Dementoren geschickt hat?

„Er? Wer ist er?" fragte Vernon.

„Lord Voldemort" sagte Harry. Hätte er diesen Namen in der Zaubererwelt laut ausgesprochen, wären alle Leute im Raum zusammengezuckt und hätten ihn angeschrien, aber Onkel Vernon blaffte ihn nur fragend an.

„Voldimort? Ich kenne diesen namen.. Ist das nicht der der deine Eltern getötet hat?" fragte Vernon.

Harry nickte.

„Aber das kann nicht sein. Er ist weg. Der große haarige Mann hat es gesagt" sagte Onkel Vernon.

„Er ist wieder zurück. Seit letztem Monat. Ich habe ihn gesehen" sagte Harry. Und da starrte ihn Tante Petunia an.

„Er ist.. Wieder zurück?" fragte sie.

Harry nickte abermals.

Onkel Vernon dachte einen Moment nach. „Dieser Voldimort. Der Mann der deine Eltern umgebracht hat und auch dich töten wollte, ist also hinter dir her, ja?" fragte er.

„Ja" sagte Harry.

„Und deswegen haben diese Dementoren dich angegriffen und Dudley war nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort, richtig?"

„Genau. Jetzt hast du es verstanden" sagte Harry.

Onkel Vernon nickte eifrig. „Oh ja. Das habe ich. Das habe ich in der Tat."

Harry gefiel Onkel Vernons Tonfall nicht. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„RAUS!" schrie Vernon Harry an.

„Bitte.. Was?" fragte Harry verdutzt.

„Du hast mich gehört. RAUS!" schrie Vernon abermals, Gift und Galle spuckend. „RAUS aus meinem Haus. RAUS. Ich will dich hier nicht mehr sehen. Wir waren zu gutherzig. Wir haben dich aufgenommen. In ein Weisenhaus hätte man dich stecken sollen. Wir dachten wir könnten es aus dir heraus prügeln. Aber du bist verdorben wie deine nichtsnutzigen Eltern. Und jetzt bringst du auch noch meine Frau und meinen Sohn in Gefahr. RAUS!"

Harry rührte sich nicht. „Geh nicht aus dem Haus Harry, egal was passiert. Hier bist du sicher" hatte Tonks gesagt.

„Bist du Taub? Ich sagte RAUS AUS MEINEM HAUS!" schrie Vernon, noch lauter als vorher. Als Harry immer noch nicht reagierte, packte ihn Vernon an den Schultern und schob ihn zur Tür, noch bevor Harry wusste wie ihm geschah, stand er draussen. Alleine. Und sah die Tür vor sich zuschlagen.

„Das kann alles nicht wahr sein.. Ich träume nur. Ein blöder Traum..." sagte sich Harry. Er starrte die Tür an, eine Minute, zwei Minuten. Dann hörte er einen Schrei im Haus und dann ein lautes Klirren. Irgendetwas wurde zerbrochen. Dann öffnete sich die Haustür wieder und Tonks stand vor Harry. Sie schob ihn hastig beiseite und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Er hat eine Vase nach mir geworfen. Ist dein Onkel verrückt?" fragte Tonks.

„Tut mir leid. Er.. Kann nicht gut mit Menschen, denke ich" sagte Harry.

„Was ist denn passiert als ich weg war? Ich war doch nur ein paar Minuten weg. Dumbledore regelt gerade alles. Warum stehst du hier draussen? Ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst im Haus bleiben."

„Onkel Vernon hat mich rausgeschmissen, weil ich seine Familie in Gefahr bringe da Voldemort mich töten will" sagte Harry als wäre es das normalste auf der Welt.

Tonks sah ihn entsetzt an. „Das hat er nicht. Wie kann ein Mensch.. Egal. Später. Wir haben keine Zeit. Wir müssen uns in Sicherheit bringen. Diese verdammten Muggel. Hast du schonmal appariert, Harry?" fragte ihn Tonks.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin noch keine Siebzehn."

Tonks nahm seine Hand. „Man kann jemanden mit sich Apparieren. In Notfällen. Und ich denke, das ist ein Notfall. Es ist ein wenig unangenehm bei den ersten paar Malen, aber man gewöhnt sich daran. Bereit?"

Harry nickte, dann hörte er einen Knall und auf einmal fühlte er sich als würde er von allen Seiten zusammen gedrückt werden und durch einen Gartenschlauch gezwängt werden. Es tat weh und er kniff die Augen zusammen, als er sie wieder aufmachte, sah er sich um.

Er stand in einem kleinen Apartment. Ein paar Quidditch Bücher lagen auf dem Boden und auf einem Sofa lag eine große Kugel aus Klamotten. Dies musste Tonks Wohnung sein.

Tonks ging zu der großen Kleider-Kugel und nahm sie vom Sofa. „Setz dich, Harry. Tut mir leid wegen der Unordnung, ich habe keinen Besuch erwartet. Ach, was rede ich da, ich bin gerne etwas unordentlich. So sieht es viel realer aus? Gemütlich, finde ich. Ich kann diese Peniblen Putzteufel nicht leiden. Und ich bin auch keine wirklich gute Hausfrau."

Sie ging mit der Kugel zu einem Schrank und öffnete ihn, dabei fiel ein Teil von der Kugel ab. Harry ging schnell zu ihr und Hob es für sie auf. Aber als er sah was er in der Hand hatte, ließ er es schnell wieder fallen und weitete die Augen.

Tonks steckte die große Kugel in den Schrank, drehte sich um und sah dann Harrys Blick. Sie folgte seinem Blick auf den Boden und grinste. „Oh Harry, nun tu nicht so als hättest du so etwas noch nie gesehen. Wie alt bist du? Fünfzehn? Sechzehn? Na, vielleicht hinkt diese Generation etwas hinterher. Aber auch ich muss mir Unterwäsche anziehen." Sie hob es auf und steckte es zu den anderen Klamotten in den Schrank und drückte die Tür zu.

„Tut mir leid" stammelte Harry, sichtlich beschämt.

Tonks lachte, und wuschelte ihm dann durch die Haare. „Braucht dir nicht leid tun, du bist halt doch noch ein Kind" sagte sie und ging in ihre kleine Küche. „Hunger, Harry?"

Harry mochte es nicht wie ein Kind behandelt zu werden. „Und schon garnicht von Tonks" dachte er sich. Warum eigentlich? Woher kam dieser Gedanke? Er kannte Tonks nicht einmal richtig. Aber sie gefiel ihm irgendwie. Sie war nett. „Die Aufregung. Das wird es sein" sagte sich Harry. „Ich bin nur ein wenig gereizt, das ist alles" dachte er.

Er ging zu Tonks in die Küche. „Wenns keine Umstände macht, ein wenig Hunger hätte ich schon" sagte er.

„Du bist ziemlich höflich. Man kann kaum glauben aus was für einer Familie du kommst" sagte Tonks und öffnete den Kühlschrank. „Ich hoffe du magst Pizza?" sagte sie und holte eine kleine Pizza Scheibe aus dem Kühlschrank, in Folie verpackt. „Teilen wir?" fragte sie.

Harry sah die kleine Pizza an. Sie war nicht größer als 10 cm. Tonks musste sehr arm sein wenn sie sich nur so kleine Pizzen leisten konnte. „Werden Auroren so schlecht bezahlt?" fragte er sich in Gedanken. „Ist die nicht ein wenig zu klein für uns Beide?" fragte Harry.

Tonks lachte. „Du bist witzig, Harry." Sie entfernte die Folie von der Pizza, legte sie auf einen Teller und zückte ihren Zauberstab. „Pizza baccus" sagte sie und Harry sah zu wie die kleine Pizza langsam größer wurde und der Käse auf ihr zu Bruzzeln begann. Die Pizza wurde größer und größer bis sie knapp über den Tellerrand ging. Heiss und schon in Stücke geschnitten. „Fertig" sagte Tonks und brachte den Teller ins Wohnzimmer auf den kleinen Tisch. Sie setzte sich vor dem Tisch auf das Sofa. Harry folgte ihr und setzte sich zu ihr. Sie nahmen sich beide ein Stück. Harry kam sich sehr dumm vor. Er hätte wissen müssen, das Zauberer Pizzen nicht im Backofen gebacken werden. Aber es gab noch so vieles was Harry nicht wusste, da er bei Muggeln aufgewachsen war. Immerhin, dachte Harry, schmeckte die Pizza genau wie er sie kannte. Vielleicht sogar noch einen Tick besser.

Harry fragte sich, ob er das letzte Stück essen sollte. Tonks nahm ihn die Entscheidung ab und steckte sich das letzte Stück in den Mund. Sie stand auf und ging zu einem kleinen Sekretär in der Ecke des Zimmers. Sie kramte Federkiel und Pergament aus einer Schublade und schrieb einen Brief während sie vom Pizza Stück abbiss. „Ich schreibe nur kurz Dumbledore, das du bei mir bist. Es wird ihm nicht gefallen. Es würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er den Muggeln persönlich noch einen Besuch abstatten wird.

Das erinnerte Harry an etwas.

„Hedwig!" rief er.

Tonks drehte sich zu ihm herum. „Ein was?"

„Hedwig" sagte Harry abermals. „Meine Eule. Sie ist noch bei den Dursleys. Zusammen mit meinen ganzen anderen Sachen."

„Oh, stimmt ja. Tut mir leid Harry, ich habe nicht daran gedacht. Das wichtigste war es, dich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Wir holen deine Sachen morgen ab. Vielleicht kommt Dumbledore dann ja gleich mit. Ich schreibe es dazu." Tonks machte sich wieder daran den Brief zu schreiben. Als sie fertig war, rollte sie das Pergament auf und band es mit einem Faden fest.

Harry sah sich um. Er konnte keine Eule sehen. Und Tonks ging auf den Kamin zu. „Sie wird ihre Eule doch wohl nicht im Kamin halten?" fragte er sich.

Tonks nahm etwas Flohpulver aus einem Beutel neben dem Kamin und rief „Incendio". Sofort loderte das Feuer im Kamin und sie streute das Pulver in die Flammen, die sich grün verfärbten. Sie steckte ihren Kopf in den Kamin und sagte „Winkelgasse, Postamt, Eilbrief-Sendung".

Schon wieder etwas neues für Harry. Natürlich musste es einen anderen Weg geben um einen Brief zu verschicken. Nicht jeder Zauberer hat eine eigene Eule. Im Postamt werden sicher einige Eulen bereit stehen und per Flohpulver kann man den Brief einfach abgeben. „Könnte man den Brief dann nicht einfach direkt dem Empfänger in den Kamin werfen?" überlegte Harry. „Nein, geht ja nicht. Sonst könnte man einfach in jedes Zauberer Haus der Welt einbrechen. Es sind natürlich Schutzzauber auf den Kaminen, die sie nur bestimmte Leute benutzen lassen, ausgenommen natürlich den öffentlichen Kaminen."

Er sah gerade noch wie Tonks mit einer Hand ein paar Münzen aus ihrer Hosentasche zog und sie ins Feuer warf, dann zog sie ihren Kopf auch schon wieder aus den Flammen und hustete. „Ich sollte aufhören zu Rauchen."

Harry grinste als sich Tonks wieder zu ihm setzte.

„Ich habe eine Eilsendung genommen, es wird nur ein paar Minuten dauern dann wird Dumbledore bescheid wissen. Willst du vielleicht schlafen gehen? Nach diesem Schock kannst du sicher eine Mütze voll Schlaf gebrauchen. Ich warte noch auf Dumbledores Antwort."

Harry war tatsächlich sehr müde und nickte.

„Gut, komm mit" sagte Tonks und stand auf. Sie brachte ihn in ihr Schlafzimmer und schob noch schnell ein paar Sachen vom Bett runter. „Machs dir gemütlich. Ich hatte Nachtschicht heute, also brauche ich das Bett nicht mehr."

„Nachtschicht?" fragte Harry. Und dann fiel ihm ein das er Tonks noch garnicht gefragt hatte, wie sie so schnell zu Hilfe kommen konnte. Und woher sie überhaupt wusste, das er in Gefahr war.

Tonks nickte. „Dumbledore lässt dich seit letztem Monat rund um die Uhr bewachen." Sie sah Harrys erzonten Blick. „Nur zu deinem Schutz Harry. Du weisst schon wer könnte dich jederzeit angreifen wollen. Wir müssen auf alles vorbereitet sein. Ich oder Mundungus Fletcher waren immer in der Nähe, unter Tarnumhängen und haben dein Haus beobachtet. Eigentlich sollte ja Mundungus Heute Nacht auf dich aufpassen, aber er hat Stundenlang von irgendwelchen Kesseln und einem echten Schnäppchen geredet und dann habe ich mit ihm getauscht. Schlaf jetzt, Harry. Wir können morgen noch über alles reden. Versuch nicht soviel darüber nach zu denken. Es wird schon alles gut werden."

Sie schenkte ihm ein Lächeln und ging dann aus dem Schlafzimmer und machte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Als ob ich an irgendetwas anderes denken könnte..." dachte Harry. Er zog seine Jeans und seinen Pullover aus, löschte das Licht und ließ sich ins Bett fallen. Fast sofort musste er niesen. „Parfum" dachte er. „So riecht also ein Frauenbett". Als ihm einfiel das er wohl nicht nur Parfum, sondern auch Tonks riechen würde, beschloß er um weitere peinliche Gedanken zu vermeiden, Tonks Rat zu befolgen und einfach zu schlafen. Die Erschöpfung half ihm dabei schnell einzuschlafen, auch wenn die Gedanken in seinem Kopf sich alle drehten.


	3. Grimmauldplatz Nr 12

**Harry und Tonks: Der Orden des Phönix**

Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Band 4 der Harry Potter Reihe. Der fünfte Band wird als Leitfaden genutzt, die Geschichte jedoch, verläuft völlig anders als im Original. Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 3: Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12**

„Harry, wach auf. Komm schon, du Langschläfer."

Harry drehte sich auf die Seite und hielt seine Augen geschlossen. „Geh weg, Hermine. Es ist noch viel zu früh."

Jemand kicherte. „Hermine? Ist das deine Freundin, Harry?" fragte Tonks.

Da öffnete Harry seine Augen und setzte sich im Bett auf. „Tonks. Tut mir leid.. Ich hatte ganz vergessen das ich hier bin. Nein, ist sie nicht. Meine beste Freundin" sagte Harry und rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen.

Tonks hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, wie Harry sah. „Soso, deine beste Freundin. Und von wem hast du dann die ganze Nacht geredet?" fragte sie ihn.

Harry stutzte. „Ich habe.. Geredet? Im Schlaf? Über.. Ein Mädchen?" fragte Harry. Von wem könnte er geträumt haben, fragte er sich. Cho Chang war die einzige Person die ihm einfiel, aber Cho hatte er eigentlich abgehakt. Sie war mit Cedric Diggory zusammen und Cedric.. Cedric war jetzt tot. Sie hatte bestimmt keine Lust so kurz nach dem Tod ihres Freundes sich schon wieder einen Neuen zu suchen. Bei dem Gedanken an Cedric, verdüsterte sich Harrys Stimmung abrupt.

„Sorry, Harry. Ich wollte dich doch nur aufziehen, du hast nicht im Schlaf geredet" sagte Tonks mit einem schuldigen Tonfall.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Schon gut, ich habe mich nur an etwas erinnert was ich lieber vergessen hätte. Wie spät ist es?" fragte er.

Tonks sah auf ihre Uhr. „Gleich 12 Uhr. Du musst dich schnell fertig machen, wir treffen uns um halb Eins mit Dumbledore bei den Dursleys um deine Sachen abzuholen."

Der Gedanke an Dumbledore verfinsterte Harrys Gemüt noch mehr. Er hatte ihn beschatten lassen, heimlich. Hatte ihn 4 ganze Wochen bei den Dursleys gelassen, ohne jede Information, ohne Neuigkeiten. Nicht einmal Ron und Hermine hatten ihm Nachrichten aus der Zauberer Welt in ihren Briefen übermittelt. „Gut" sagte Harry knapp und stieg aus dem Bett.

„Nette Boxershorts" kommentierte Tonks.

Harry sah an sich herunter. Er hatte nur seine Boxershorts und ein T-Shirt an.

„Das Bad ist gleich rechts wenn du aus der Tür kommst, es müssten noch ein paar Zahnbürsten im Schrank sein, ich kauf immer welche auf Vorrat, sonst vergesse ich es, frische Handtücher liegen auf dem kleinen Tischchen" sagte Tonks und ließ Harry alleine im Schlafzimmer.

Er fand das Bad problemlos und auch die Zahnbürste lag wie Tonks es gesagt hatte in einem kleinen Spiegelschrank der an der Wand über dem Waschbecken hing. Er riss die Verpackung auf, putzte sich die Zähne und stieg dann in die Dusche.

Als er das Bad wieder verließ zog er sich im Schlafzimmer seine Jeans und seinen Pullover vom Vortag wieder an. Mit dem Umziehen würde er warten müssen, bis er seine Sachen geholt hätte. Er rückte das Bettzeug ein wenig zurecht und verließ dann das Zimmer. Tonks saß im Wohnzimmer auf der Couch und stand auf als Harry herein kam.

„Fertig, Harry?" fragte sie ihn.

Harry nickte.

„Gut, wir werden wieder apparieren. Für die Rückreise konnte Dumbledore uns einen Portschlüssel vom Ministerium besorgen. Mit dem Gepäch zu apparieren wäre etwas umständlich" erklärte Tonks. Sie nahm wieder Harrys Hand und Harry spürte wieder das bekannte Gefühl, als würde er durch einen Gartenschlauch gepresst werden. Nach wenigen Sekunden standen er und Tonks vor dem Lingusterweg Nr. 4.

„Ich dachte, wir warten besser auf Dumbledore bis wir reingehen. Aber wie es aussieht, ist er schon vor uns angekommen" sie zeigte auf Harrys gesamtes Hab und Gut, das vor der Haustür der Dursleys aufgestapelt lag.

Als die Beiden auf die Tür zugingen um anzuklopfen, öffnete sie sich auf halbem Weg und Dumbledore trat ins freie. Seine Miene war düster, so hatte Harry ihn nur selten erlebt.

„Sie haben ja schon alles fertig gepackt, Dumbledore" sagte Tonks und schüttelte seine Hand. Harry bemerkte, das Dumbledore ihn garnicht ansah als er auch seine Hand schüttelte.

„Das ist nicht mein Verdienst, Nymphadora" sagte Dumbledore mit einem Seufzen in der Stimme.

Tonks rümpfte die Nase. „Tonks, bitte. Sie wissen doch das ich meinen Namen nicht ausstehen kann."

Dumbledores finstere Miene erhellte sich für einen Moment und er musste schmunzeln. „Ah, es tut mir leid, Tonks. Ich vergaß es schon wieder. Bitte verzeihen sie mir noch dieses eine mal. Wie ich gerade sagte, war es nicht mein Verdienst. Die Dursleys haben wohl noch in der selben Nacht gestern Harrys Sachen zusammen gesucht und sie nach Draussen gestellt. Ich musste eine halbe Stunde mit ihnen diskutieren, bis sie erlaubt haben, das Harry nächsten Sommer wieder bei ihnen einziehen darf" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ich muss wieder zurück?" fragte Harry.

„So leid es mir tut, Harry. Aber es ist notwendig" sagte Dumbledore, wieder ohne Harry dabei anzusehen. „Er fühlt sich wohl schuldig und traut sich nicht es mir ins Gesicht zu sagen" dachte Harry erzürnt.

Tonks klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, Harry. Es ist ja noch ein ganzes Jahr bis dahin."

„Tonks, wenn Sie so freundlich wären und mit mir zusammen Harrys Gepäck tragen? Wir sollten besser sofort aufbrechen, nur zur Sicherheit" sagte Dumbledore.

Tonks nickte und ging die Steinstufen hoch zur Tür, wo das Gepäck stand, stolperte aber über die letzte Stufe und lägte sich Bäuchlings hin. „Oh, ich Tollpatsch. Typisch" sagte Tonks, über sich selbst verärgert. Sie rappelte sich wieder auf und sah den Knauf von Harrys Besen aus einer Reisetasche heraus gucken. „Oh, was seh ich denn da. Ein echter Feuerblitz, Harry. Ich fliege noch einen alten Komet 260."

Dumbledore und Tonks nahmen Harrys Truhe und die Reisetasche jeweils in eine Hand. Harry nahm Hedwigs Käfig mit der Schneeeule in die Seine. „Tut mir leid, Hedwig, das ich dich alleine bei den Dursleys lassen musste" sagte Harry und bekam ein „Schu-hu" als Antwort.

„Alle bereit?" fragte Dumbledore und zog eine alte Öllampe aus seinem Umhang hervor. Harry und Tonks legten Beide einen Finger an die Lampe und sagten Gemeinsam „Bereit".

„Gut. Auf Drei. Eins - Zwei - Drei!" sagte Dumbledore und Harry spürte ein Ziehen hinter seinem Nabel als der Portschlüssel die Drei ergriff und mit sich zog. Sie wirbelten umher und landeten, alle auf den Beinen, auf einem kleinen Platz in einer heruntergekommenen Gegend. Müllberge stapelten sich vor den Häusern, von deren Türen schon die Farbe abblätterte. Ein vermoderter Gestank stieß Harry in die Nase als sie eine Mülltonne passierten.

„Wo sind wir hier? Ich dachte wir gehen wieder in Tonks Apartment" fragte Harry.

„Wir gehen an einen sichereren Ort, Harry" sagte Dumbledore. Dann zog er ein Stück Pergament aus seinem Umhang und reichte es Harry. „Präg dir das was auf dem Zettel steht gut ein" sagte er.

Harry nahm den Zettel entgegen und entfaltete das Pergament.

_Das Hauptquartier des Phönix Orden befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz Nr. 12, London_

Harry prägte sich den Satz ein und gab Dumbledore das Pergament zurück, welcher es in seiner linken Hand zerknüllte und mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabes in Brand steckte. Harry sah sich um. Er konnte Nummer 11 sehen. Und rechts davon war Nummer 13. Aber wo war die Nummer 12?

„Denk an das was auf dem Zettel stand, Harry" sagte Dumbledore. Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und plötzlich stand dort zwischen Nummer 11 und Nummer 13 ein großes, altes Haus, so als wäre es schon immer da gewesen.

Die Drei gingen auf die Tür des Hauses zu. Sie war schwarz angestrichen, doch die Farbe war schon ein wenig verblasst. Der Knauf war wie eine geschwungene Schlange geformt. Dumbledore klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab einmal gegen die Tür und Harry hörte wie sich dahinter etwas bewegte und die Tür dann langsam aufging. Dumbledore ging herein, hinter ihm Harry und dann Tonks, welche die Tür hinter sich schloss. Es war komplett dunkel, man konnte kaum etwas erkennen. „Wartet hier, sagte Dumbledore und ging ein paar Schritte um in der Finsternis zu verschwinden. Dann hörte Harry ein Zischen, als lauter altmodischer Gaslampen zu Leuchten begannen und den Flur in ein schauriges Licht tauchten. Von weitem sah er Mrs Weasley auf sie zukommen.

Sie packte Harry und drückte ihn fest. „Da bist du ja Harry, lass dich mal ansehen" sagte Mrs Weasley und hielt ihn auf Armeslänge um ihn zu begutachten. „Du bist schmal, wir werden dich etwas aufpeppeln müssen, aber das muss noch etwas warten, die Versammlung beginnt gleich."

„Molly, können sie Harry sein Zimmer zeigen, wir warten dann auf Sie" sagte Dumbledore.

„Aber natürlich, komm mit Harry" sagte sie und Tonks und Dumbledore gingen den Gang weiter entlang und verschanden durch eine Tür.

„Was für eine Versammlung ist das, Mrs Weasley" fragte Harry. „Kann ich nicht mit zu dieser Versammlung?"

Mrs Weasley schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur für Mitglieder des Ordens, Harry" sagte Mrs Weasley. Sie gingen eine Treppe hoch, vorbei an einer Reihe von Schrumpfköpfen. Sie sahen wie die Köpfe von Hauselfen aus. Was war das für ein Haus? So ein Haus konnte doch nur einem dunklen Magier gehören, dachte sich Harry. „Mrs Weasley, was ist das für ein Haus?" fragte er sie.

„Keine Zeit Harry, Hermine und Ron sind oben, sie können dir alles erklären, ich muss mich Sputen und zur Versammlung" sagte sie als sie am zweiten Treppenabsatz ankamen. „Da, die rechte Tür ist deine. Ich muss jetzt los, bis später Harry."

Harry sah Mrs Weasley nach als sie die Treppe runterging und öffnete dann die besagte Tür. Er trat in ein düsteres Zimmer mit zwei Betten ein. Bevor er sich umsehen konnte, verschwand sein Kopf in einer dichten, braunen Mähne. Hermine hatte sich auf ihn gestürtzt um ihn zu Umarmen.

„Harry!" kreischte sie als sie ihn wieder losließ. „Wir haben dir ja so viel zu erzählen. Und du uns auch, die Dementoren, wir habe uns solche sorgen gemacht als wir davon hörten" sagte sie.

Harry sah über ihre Schulter hinweg Ron grinsen. „Lass ihn doch mal zu Atem kommen, Hermine" sagte er und schüttelte dann Harrys Hand. „Gut dich zu sehen, Kumpel. Tut uns leid das wir dir nur so wenig schreiben konnten, wir durften dir nichts Verraten, Dumbledore hat uns schwören lassen dir nichts wichtiges zu sagen, die Eulen hätten abgefangen werden können, meinte er."

Die kurze Freude über das Wiedersehen mit seinen beiden besten Freunden, verschwand aus Harry und wurde durch erneute Erzürntheit ersetzt.

„Ach. Hat er das?" fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte. „Wir haben wirklich alles versucht, Harry. Wir wollten dir unbedingt mehr schreiben, wir haben uns gedacht, du würdest verrückt werden, so lange alleine bei den Dursleys ohne Neuigkeiten, aber wir durften nicht, Dumbledore -" sagte Hermine aber Harry beendete den Satz für sie.

„Hat euch schwören lassen. Ja, das habe ich schon gehört" sagte Harry und Hermine biss sich auf die Lippe und tauschte einen Blick mit Ron aus. Sie hatten sich schon gedacht, wie Harry reagieren würde.

Als Tonks 20 Minuten später die Treppe hinauf ging und auf die Tür zuging, hörte sie laute Stimmen dahinter. Harrys Stimme war am lautesten. Sie öffnete die Tür und ging ins Zimmer. „Dicke Luft, was?" fragte sie und sah abwechselnd zu Harry, Ron und Hermine.

Zwei Knalle ertönten und Fred und George tauchten mit zwei orangefarbenen schnüren in den Händen auf, die sie hastig hinter ihren Rücken versteckten, als sie sahen das Tonks im Zimmer war.

„Ist die Versammlung schon vorbei?" fragte Fred.

„Ihr braucht eure Langzieh Ohren nicht verstecken, ich habe sie schon gesehen" sagte Tonks. „Die Versammlung ist seit einer Minute vorbei, ich bin gerade hierher gekommen."

„Sag es bitte nicht unserer Mutter, sie wird uns schuften lassen wenn sie erfährt das wir schon wieder versucht haben zu Lauschen" sagte George mit schuld bewusster Miene.

Tonks musterte die beiden einen Moment. „Ich werde es ihr nicht sagen, aber ihr solltet vorsichtiger sein" sagte sie schließlich, was Georges Miene wieder aufhellte.

„Danke, Tonks. Wir mochten dich schon immer" sagte Fred. „Stimmt" pflichtete George ihm bei. „Du bist nicht wie die anderen Erwachsenen, du bist. Wie soll man es sagen?" George sah zu Fred. Dann sahen die Beiden Tonks an und sagten „Cool".

Tonks grinste „Das war ein Kompliment, oder? Also, was habt ihr von der Versammlung aufschnappen können?" fragte Tonks.

„Nichts" sagten Fred und George gleichzeitig. „Es hat nicht funktioniert" sagte George und sah auf das Langzieh Ohr in seiner Hand herunter.

Tonks nickte. „Molly hat die Tür Impertubiert" sagte sie.

Fred und George sahen sie fragend an.

„Werft etwas dagegen, wenn es abprallt, ist sie impertubiert."

Fred und George ging ein Licht auf. „Natürlich, deswegen konnten die Lang Ohren natürlich nicht durch den Türschlitz. Aber.. Du warst da. Du könntest uns nicht vielleicht ein paar.. Ganz unwichtige Sachen erzählen?" fragte Fred unschuldig.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Oh nein, das könnt ihr vergessen. Da müsst ihr schon eure Eltern breitschlagen, ich werde mich ganz sicher nicht mit Molly Weasley anlegen" sagte sie.

„Schade. Aber du hast warscheinlich recht, Mum kann manchmal richtig Böse werden" sagte George. „Ein Glück das Harry so laut geschrieen hat und wir hier her appariert sind um uns über den Lärm zu beschweren, der uns beim Belauschen gestört hat. Sonst hätte man uns erwischt."

Das richtete die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf den Streit.

„Warum habt ihr euch gestritten?" fragte Tonks.

Harry sah beschämt zu Boden. Hermine und Ron versuchten niemanden im Raum direkt anzusehen.

„Ihr solltet euch nicht streiten, gerade jetzt nicht mit all dem was zur Zeit los ist. Ihr habt genug Feinde, da braucht ihr nicht auch noch eure Freunde auf der falschen Seite" sagte Tonks.

Fred und George nickten. „Einer von Ihnen ist heute hier. Snape."

Harry wurde hellhörig. „Snape ist hier?" fragte er.

„Ja, er war bei der Besprechung" sagte Fred.

„Er ist öfter hier gewesen in letzter Zeit" sagte Ron.

„Wir hatten gehofft wir würden heute rausfinden können warum" sagte George. „Spionieren für den Orden, wahrscheinlich."

Die Blicke richteten sich wieder auf Tonks, aber sie machte eine Bewegung mit der Hand über ihre Lippen, wie um einen Reissverschluss zuzuziehen und sah sich im Zimmer um. Sie entdeckte einen kleinen Spiegel an der Wand und sah sich an. „Ich glaube nicht, das Pink zu mir passt. Findet ihr nicht auch ich sehe damit ein wenig ungesund aus? Ja. Eindeutig" sagte sie und kniff die Augen zusammen, wie um sich an etwas zu erinnern. Als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, waren ihre Haare nicht länger Pink, sondern Rosa. „Schon besser" sagte sie zu ihrem Spiegelbild.

„Wie hast du das gemacht?" fragte Harry.

„Tonks ist ein Metamorphmagus" sagte Hermine. „Metamorphmagi können durch pure Gedankenkraft ihr äusseres verändern, doch man wird nicht einfach ein Metamorphmagi, man wird als solcher geboren" rezitierte Hermine, bestimmt aus irgend einem Buch.

Tonks nickte. „Wirklich praktisch, ich hatte eine 1 mit Auszeichnung in Tarnung bei der Auror Prüfung ohne jemals dafür etwas zu tun."

Ginny kam zur Tür herein. „Hallo Tonks. Harry, wie gehts dir?" sagte sie.

„Hallo Ginny, mir gehts gut" sagte er zu Rons Schwester.

„Mum hat gesagt ihr sollt runter kommen, es gibt gleich Essen" sagte Ginny.


	4. Hausputz

**Harry und Tonks: Der Orden des Phönix**

Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Band 4 der Harry Potter Reihe. Der fünfte Band wird als Leitfaden genutzt, die Geschichte jedoch, verläuft völlig anders als im Original. Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 4: Hausputz**

"Möchten sie noch zum Essen bleiben, Professor Snape?" fragte Mrs Weasley als Harry und die Anderen gerade die Treppe herunter kamen.

Harry blieb abrupt stehen und Hermine stieß gegen seinen Rücken. "Snape" sagte Harry und er sagte es nicht freundlich und begrüßend.

"Potter" spieh Snape den Namen aus und musterte Harry von Oben bis Unten, eine abwertende Geste wie Harry fand. Snape richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Mrs Weasley. "Ich denke nicht, das ich hier wirklich erwünscht wäre" sagte er süffisant und sah dabei über Mrs Weasleys Schulter hinüber zu Sirius, der am Esstisch saß und Snape ansah als wäre er eine sehr unangenehme und grässliche Krankheit.

Mrs Weasley sah zwischen Sirius und Snape hin und her. "Also gut, dann.. Dann einen schönen Abend noch, Professor" sagte sie schließlich. Snape nickte nur und disapparierte, aber nicht ohne zuvor noch einen Blick in Harrys Richtung zu werfen.

"Harry, schön dich zu sehen" sagte Sirius und winkte ihn zu sich. Seine Laune hatte sich mit dem Verschwinden von Snape gleich wieder verbessert.

Harry ging die Treppe hinunter und zum Tisch und ermöglichte es so auch den Anderen die Treppe hinab zu steigen. Sie setzten sich an den Tisch, den Mrs Weasley zuvor per Zauberhand gedeckt hatte. Es gab Lammkoteletts in Pfeffersoße. "Nettes Haus hast du hier, Sirius" sagte Harry ironisch.

Sirius lachte bellend. "Warte erst bis du meine Mutter kennen gelernt hast, Harry" zwinkerte er ihm zu.

"Deine.. Mutter?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

Wie aufs Stichwort, stieß Tonks einen großen Krug mit Saft um, der schellend auf dem Boden zerschlug. Harry hörte eine laute, kreischende Stimme aus dem Foyer kommen, die wohl durchs ganze Haus und noch viel weiter zu hören sein musste.

"Blutsverräter, Schlammblüter! In meinem Eigenen Haus!" schrie die Stimme.

Sirius seufzte. "Das ist sie" sagte er, stand auf und hastete in den Flur. Harry folgte ihm. Sie blieben vor einem großen alten Portrait stehen, welches Harrys Tante Petunias verzogenes und allseits missbilligendes Gesicht um Längen schlug. Sirius zog einen Vorhang über das Bild und nach wenigen Augenblicken verklang das Geschrei.

"Nett" sagte Harry, schockiert über die Frau die soeben mit ihrem Geschrei fast das Haus hatte einstürzen lassen.

"Ich bin nicht gerade stolz auf meine Familie." Er wies auf eine Übersichtskarte an der anderen Wand. Dort war ein riesiger Stammbaum zu sehen.

Harry suchte nach ihm bekannten Namen. Nach einer Weile fand er Nymphadora Tonks. "Du bist mit Tonks verwandt?" fragte Harry.

"Oh ja, ihre Mutter Andromeda war meine Lieblings Cousine" sagte Sirius.

Harry suchte weiter den Stammbaum ab und dann blieb ihm die Spucke weg, als er den Namen Malfoy las. "Das ist nicht wahr.. Du bist mit den Malfoys verwandt?" fragte Harry mit geweiteten Augen, Sirius anstarrend.

Sirius nickte. "Fast alle reinblütigen Familien sind irgendwie miteinander verwandt" erklärte er. "Wenn man nur Reinblüter als Partner akzeptiert, dann bleibt einem nicht viel Auswahl. Molly ist eine angeheiratete Cousine von mir und Arthur ist sowas wie mein Onkel."

"Und die Blacks sind alle Anhänger von Vol- Sorry, du weisst schon wem?" fragte Harry.

"Nein, die Blacks haben sich niemals hinter Lord Voldemort gestellt, ausser einiger wenigen Ausnahmen" sagte Sirius und zeigte dabei auf einen Namen an der Übersichtskarte.

"Bellatrix Lestrange" las Harry. "Lestrange.." er ließ sich den Namen durch den Kopf gehen. Er kam ihm bekannt vor. Und dann fiel es ihm ein. Bellatrix Lestrange war dafür verantwortlich, das Neville Longbottoms Eltern im Sankt Mungus Hospital im Flügel für unheilbar schwere magische Krankheiten lagen. Sie hatte sie mit dem verbotenen Cruciatos Fluch so lange gefoltert, bis sie den Verstand verloren.

"Aber nur weil die Anderen sich nicht hinter du weisst schon wem gestellt haben, macht sie das nicht besser. Sie haben nur seine Methoden verabscheut, Mord ist schon etwas ganz anderes, aber die Ansichten über Muggel und Muggelstämminge teilten sie. Aber genug mit der Geschichtsstunde Harry, das Essen wird kalt" sagte Sirius. Er legte eine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und wies ihn zurück in die Küche.

Tonks sah von ihrem Teller auf als Sirius und Harry wieder in die Küche kamen. „Tut mir leid Sirius, ich bin wirklich tollpatschig" sagte sie.

Sirius schmunzelte. „Schon okay, jetzt kennt Harry sie wenigstens und muss sich nicht erschrecken falls sie mal wieder losgeht. Ich würde dieses Bild so gerne abreissen, aber die Schutzzauber wollen einfach nicht runter. Dieser verdammte Kreacher."

„Kreacher?" fragte Harry. „Ron und Hermine haben mir vorhin von ihm erzählt. Aber warum hat er das Bild deiner Mutter mit Schutzzaubern belegt?"

Sirius seufzte. „Damit ich es nicht einfach rauswerfe. Kreacher hat meine Mutter geliebt, ja richtig verehrt. Es fehlen schon die ganze Zeit jeden Tag ein paar neue Sachen die wir eigentlich wegschmeissen wollten, es würde mich nicht wundern wenn es dieser tunichtgut Kreacher gewesen wäre" grummelte Sirius.

Hermine hüstelte. „Ich bin mir sicher, Kreacher meint es nicht böse. Er hat so lange bei diesen schwarzen Zauberern gelebt, wenn wir eine Zeit lang ganz nett zu ihm sind, wird er sich sicher bessern."

Ron verdrehte die Augen. „Oh nein, jetzt fang nicht wieder mit Belfer an, Hermine."

Hermine funkelte Ron an. „Wie oft soll ich dir das noch sagen, es heisst B. Elfe R. Das Bündnis zum Schutze der Elfenrechte."

Ron hatte sich schon den nächsten Bissen in den Mund gestopft und murmelte nur ein unverständliches „Schon gut, schon gut".

„Ich habe nichts dagegen das du dich für Elfenrechte einsetzt, Hermine, es stimmt schon. Sie werden schlecht, ja sogar miserabel behandelt. Aber Kreacher.. Das ist ein ganz anderer Fall. Er ist böse und wird es immer sein" sagte Sirius und fing dann auch an zu Essen.

Harry hielt sich aus der Diskussion besser heraus, er wusste das es nur schwer bis unmöglich war, eine Diskussion mit Hermine zu führen ohne das sie am Ende gewinnt, oder schmollend das Weite sucht.

„Esst lieber schnell auf, es gibt Heute noch eine Menge zu tun. Im Salon sind Doxies" sagte Mrs Weasley. „Viel mehr als ich zuerst angenommen hatte."

„Ich helfe euch" sagte Tonks.

„Tonks, wirklich, das musst du nicht, du hast schon genug zu tun mit den Aufträgen für den Orden und deinen Job als Auror. Du solltest dich lieber etwas entspannen" sagte Mrs Weasley.

„Doch, doch. Es wird sicher Spaß machen und dann geht es auch schneller" sagte Tonks. „Du hast bestimmt noch genug zu tun mit dem riesigen Haus, dann hast du etwas mehr Zeit."

Mrs Weasley konnte nicht verstehen was an der undankbaren Aufgabe, die kleinen und bissigen Doxies einzusammeln, Spaß machen sollte, aber sagte weiter nichts dazu. Immerhin konnte so jemand Anders ein Auge auf die Bande werfen. Gerade auf Fred und George. Sie haben die wenigen Wochen die sie hier waren schon so viel Unsinn gebaut, das Mrs Weasley gar nicht mehr genau wusste, wie oft sie schon vor Wut aus der Haut gefahren war. „Danke Tonks, das ist wirklich sehr nett von dir."

Also ging es für Tonks, Harry, Hermine, Ron, Fred, George und Ginny nach dem Essen in den Salon, auf Doxie Jagd. Sie bewaffneten sich mit über Mund und Nase gebundenen Geschirrtüchern und jeweils einer Sprühdose, die eine schwarze Flüssigkeit enthielt. Auf der Flasche stand Doxixit.

„Das Zeug wird die kleinen Biester betäuben, werft sie dann einfach in diesen Eimer" sagte Tonks und stellte den großen Eimer den sie in der einen Hand hielt auf den Boden. „Aber passt auf, das sie euch nicht Beissen. Sie sind giftig. Mrs Weasley hat mir ein Fläschchen Gegengift mitgegeben, aber glaubt mir, ihr wollt lieber nicht wissen wonach es schmeckt."

Die Gruppe näherte sich den Vorhängen im Salon, die Sprühdosen hielten sie bereit. Es war ein lautes Summen, wie von einem Bienenschwarm, hinter den Vorhängen zu hören.

„Haltet euch bereit" sagte Tonks. „Auf mein Kommando, verpassen wir ihnen eine Ladung Doxixit."

Die Anderen nickten, das sie verstanden hatten.

„Also gut, fertig und.. Sprüht!" rief Tonks und sofort begannen alle das Doxixit auf die Vorhänge zu sprühen.

Die Doxis flogen aus den Vorhängen, direkt auf die mit ihren Tüchern vor dem Gesicht ziemlich merkwürdig aussehende Gruppe zu. Harry sah eine direkt auf ihn zufliegen, sie streckte schon die kleinen krallen besetzten Hände nach ihm aus. Im letzten Moment sprühte er dem Doxi mitten ins Gesicht, welcher dann mit einem überraschen lautem „Donk" auf den Boden aufprallte. Harry hob den Doxi auf und warf ihn in den Eimer. Zeit sich die kleinen fliegenden Tierchen genauer anzusehen hatte er nicht, denn schon kam der nächste Doxi auf ihn zu.

Die Anderen kämpften ebenfalls mit ihren eigenen Doxis und wie Harry sah, machte es Tonks wirklich Spaß. Sie lächelte breit und schoss wie ein Profi einen Doxi nach dem Anderen aus der Luft ab. „Auror Training" dachte Harry.

„Hey, Harry. Ich bin kein Doxi. Los, da kommt einer auf dich zu" sagte Tonks als sie in seine Richtung schaute und merkte das er sie ansah.

Harry widmete sich sofort dem Angreifer und auch er wurde in den großen Eimer verfrachtet.

Mit den Stunden die vergingen, füllte sich der Eimer und am frühen Abend war dann auch der letzte Doxi betäubt. Harry sah, wie sich Fred und George jeweils einen der betäubten Doxis heimlich in die Tasche steckten. „Was macht ihr da?" flüsterte Harry, damit Tonks es nicht hören konnte.

„Wir wollen ein wenig mit dem Doxi Gift experimentieren, für unsere Nasch und Schwänz Leckereien" sagte Fred leise.

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. „Nasch und Schwänz Leckereien?" fragte er.

Fred und George nickten. „Für unseren Zauberscherzartikel Laden. Dieses Doxigift wird sich gut für unsere Kotzpastillen eignen" sagte George.

„Kotz- Pastillen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Ja, wir hatten da eine Super Idee. Die Pillen haben zwei Hälften. Nehmen wir mal an, du sitzt in einer ganz langweiligen Stunde Zaubereigeschichte rum. Dann schluckst du die eine Hälfte der Pille und dir wird sofort schlecht und wirst in den Krankenflügel geschickt. Dort angekommen, schluckst du einfach die andere Seite der Pille und im Nu gehts dir wieder gut und du kannst deine kostbare Zeit mit etwas wirklich wichtigem verbringen" sagte Fred. „Leider funktioniert es noch nicht so gut. Unsere Testpersonen haben Schwierigkeiten, mit dem Kotzen lange genug aufzuhören um sich das Gegengift in den Mund zu stecken" sagte George.

„Testpersonen?" fragte Harry.

Fred und George grinsten ihn an. „Wir - natürlich" sagten sie im Chor. „Und Kotzpastillen sind nicht das Einzige, wir haben noch Nasblut Nougat und Kollaps Kekse, nur um ein paar zu nennen" erzählte George. „Ja, als Mum uns sah, dachte sie wir hätten uns Duelliert" grinste Fred. „Im Moment fehlen uns noch die richtigen Räumlichkeiten für unser Geschäft, deshalb betreiben wir es erst einmal als Versandhandel. Wir haben eine Anzeige im Tagespropheten aufgegeben. Aber keine Sorge, Mum liest den Propheten nicht mehr, weil sie so viele Lügen über dich geschrieben haben."

Harry schwante böses. Er war es, der den Zwillingen das Startgeld für ihren Zauberscherzartikel Laden spendiert hatte, die 1000 Galleonen Gewinn vom Trimagischen Turnier. Mrs Weasley war ganz und gar nicht einverstanden damit, das zwei ihrer Söhne einen solchen Beruf ausüben wollen würden. Sie hielt es für Spinnerei und meinte, damit könne man kein Geld verdienen, sondern nur Ärger machen.

Tonks räusperte sich und Harry, George und Fred drehten sich zu ihr rum. Sie versuchten dabei so unschuldig wie möglich auszusehen.

„Ich bin noch nicht so alt, wisst ihr? Ich kann noch gut hören" sagte Tonks, mit in die Hüften gestemmten Händen und einem tadelnden Blick.

„Natürlich nicht Tonks, du bist kaum älter als wir. Die paar Jahre.. Wir geben dir ein paar gratis, wenn du uns nicht verrätst" sagte George.

Tonks lachte. „Gut, abgemacht. Aber seid vorsichtig, Molly zieht euch das Fell über die Ohren wenn sie das heraus bekommt. Aber gebt mir bitte erst welche, wenn ihr dieses Problem von dem ihr gesprochen habt, gelöst habt."

Hermine beäugte das ganze misstrauisch. „Sie mag es nicht wenn sich jemand nicht an die Regeln hält und schon gar nicht, wenn es ein Erwachsener ist" dachte sich Harry. Er selbst konnte jedoch nichts falsches daran erkennen, im Gegenteil, er fand es gut wie Tonks reagiert hatte.


	5. Sarah Harding

**Harry und Tonks: Der Orden des Phönix**

Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Band 4 der Harry Potter Reihe. Der fünfte Band wird als Leitfaden genutzt, die Geschichte jedoch, verläuft völlig anders als im Original. Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 5: Sarah Harding**

Die Sommerferien vergingen durch die viele Arbeit im Haus recht schnell und so begann am letzten Ferientag das große Packen. Kessel mussten verstaut, Schulbücher zusammen gesucht und Kleidung in die jeweilige Truhe gesteckt werden.

Doch nicht nur Harry und seine Freunde mussten für den morgigen Tag packen. In einem kleinen Apartment schwirrte Tonks umher und suchte all die Sachen zusammen, die sie mit nach Hogwarts nehmen wollen würde. Sie fluchte. „Warum habe ich dieser dummen Idee nur zugestimmt?" fragte sie sich selbst und stieß wütend mit dem Fuß gegen ihre Truhe, was ihr anstatt weiter zu helfen nur Schmerzen im Zeh brachte.

Einige Tage zuvor, eine Woche vor dem Ende der Ferien, hatte Dumbledore sie um ein Gespräch gebeten. Sie stattete ihn einen Besuch in seinem Büro in Hogwarts ab und fragte sich was dieser wichtige Auftrag den sie für den Orden erledigen sollte wohl sein würde. Sie sah Dumbledore an, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und wartete das er anfangen würde zu reden.

„Ah, Tonks. Ich habe sie bereits erwartet. Setzen sie sich. Wie sie sicher wissen, Tonks, glauben einige Leute das auf dem Posten für den Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ein Fluch liegt, weil bisher Niemand länger als ein Jahr diese Stelle besetzt hat. Auch dieses Jahr, hatte ich wieder große Schwierigkeiten jemanden für diese Stelle zu besetzen. In der Tat, habe ich bis jetzt immer noch niemanden für diese Stelle gefunden" erzählte Dumbledore und musterte Tonks dabei aufmerksam, wartete auf eine Reaktion auf ihrem Gesicht.

Tonks sah Dumbledore nur fragend an. „Das tut mir leid, Dumbledore, aber was genau hat das mit mir und diesem wichtigen Auftrag für den Orden zu tun, den ich ausführen soll?" fragte Tonks.

Dumbledore rieb sich den Nasenrücken und schob seine Brille zurecht. „Der Zaubereiminister hat angedeutet, das er sehr gerne bereit wäre mir in dieser misslichen Lage zu helfen. Er würde jemanden aus dem Ministerium für die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ernennen, sollte ich bis zum Schulbeginn Niemanden für den Posten finden."

„Aber dann ist das Problem doch gelöst" sagte Tonks und verstand nicht ganz das Problem.

„Ah, ja so könnte man meinen, Tonks. Doch leider sieht die Sache etwas komplizierter aus. Wie sie wissen, glaubt das Ministerium, oder besser gesagt, Fudge, noch immer nicht an die Rückkehr Lord Voldemorts. Er hätte die ganze Sache mit den Dementoren am liebsten einfach vertuscht, was er natürlich nicht konnte, da ein Auror vor Ort war und alles bezeugen kann" erklärte Dumbledore.

„Ich. Ich war da und habe gesehen wie die Dementoren Harry und seinen Cousin angegriffen haben" sagte Tonks nachdenklich.

„Ja. Und seit diesem Vorfall versucht der Minister alles in seiner Macht stehende um Harry zu diskreditieren, so wie er es seit dem Ende des Trimagischen Turnieres auch mit mir tut. Haben sie schon die neueste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten gelesen, Tonks?" fragte Dumbledore.

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf und nahm die Zeitung die Dumbledore ihr entgegen hielt. Sie überflog die Titelseite, konnte aber nichts wichtiges entdecken. „Ich verstehe nicht, Dumbledore, wo werden sie und Harry diskreditiert?" fragte sie und wollte die Zeitung schon wieder weglegen, aber Dumbledore stoppte sie.

„Sie müssen zwischen den Zeilen lesen" sagte er. „Es ist nicht offensichtlich, der Minister ist kein Dummkopf. Aber es ist da und genug um zumindest unterbewusst den Leuten klar zu machen, das ich ein verrückt gewordener alter Kauz wäre und Harry ein nach Aufmerksamkeit strebender Bengel, der nichts als Unsinn im Kopf hat und mehr Schaden anrichtet als Nutzen bringt."

Tonks zog ungläubig eine Augenbraue hoch, aber sah trotzdem noch einmal in den Tagespropheten. Anstatt nach großen Schlagzeilen zu suchen in denen es um Harry oder Dumbledore ging, überflog sie schnell die kleineren Artikel und suchte nur nach den Namen Harry und Dumbledore. Ein Dutzend Mal mindestens fand sie die beiden Namen und es war wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte. Harry und Dumbledore kamen in den Artikeln nicht sehr gut weg. Artikeln, die überhaupt nichts mit Harry oder dem Schulleiter zu tun haben. Es wurden einfach Kommentare in die Artikel mit eingearbeitet, die amüsant sein sollen, aber pure Lügen sind. „Sie haben recht" sagte Tonks. „Und ich fürchte es wird funktionieren. Leute die sie und Harry kennen werden natürlich merken, was vor sich geht. Aber der Rest der Zauberer Welt..." sagte Tonks und legte den Tagespropheten wieder weg.

Dumbledore nickte. „Cornelius merkt nicht, wie viel Schaden er wirklich mit seiner Sturheit anrichtet. Je länger die Welt glaubt, Lord Voldemort wäre tot, desto mehr Zeit hat er um noch mächtiger zu werden und noch mehr Anhänger anzuwerben. Und um mich und auch Harry in Schach zu halten, möchte der Minister liebend gerne einen seiner Mannen in Hogwarts als Lehrer postieren. Ich nehme an, Harry ist das Hauptziel. Er ist der einzige, der Lord Voldemort gesehen hat, sozusagen der Hauptzeuge. Es steht sein Wort, gegen das des Ministeriums. Es ist von äusserster Wichtigkeit, das Harrys Ruf nicht noch mehr Schaden erleidet. Viele Leute glauben sowieso schon, das Harry nichts besonderes wäre und zu unrecht so berühmt ist und das Ministerium versucht, noch mehr Leute von dieser Meinung zu Überzeugen."

„Aber, was hat das mit meinem Auftrag zu tun, Dumbledore? Sie wollen doch wohl nicht, das ich Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste werde?" fragte Tonks. „Ich denke nicht, das ich die nötige Erfahrung dafür hätte" sagte Tonks.

„Oh, ich denke sie würden eine gute Lehrerin abgeben, Tonks. Immerhin sind sie ein Auror, sie sind bestens ausgebildet was den Kampf gegen die dunklen Mächte angeht und Alastor Moody selbst spricht nur in den höchsten Tönen von ihnen. Aber nein, ich möchte nicht das sie die Lehrstelle übernehmen. Ich habe es Anfangs in Erwägung gezogen, aber ich denke nicht das es funktionieren würde. Fudge will seinen Mann in Hogwarts und sie Tonks, könnte er leicht ausbooten, immerhin unterstehen sie als Auror dem Ministerium. Wie ich bereits sagte, ist es von äusserster Wichtigkeit, Harrys Ruf zu schützen. Ich möchte, das sie ein Auge auf Harry haben, im kommenden Schuljahr. Und auf den neuen Lehrer den Cornelius für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste stellen wird. Sie müssen Harry vor dieser Person schützen und aufpassen.. Das Harry keine Dummheiten anstellt" erklärte Dumbledore.

Tonks Augen weiteten sich. „Und natürlich wollen sie, das ich sie über alles in Kenntnis setze, was ich über Harry und was er vielleicht vorhaben könnte im Laufe des Jahres herausfinde? Ihn ausspionieren?" fragte Tonks.

Dumbledore nickte. „Ich dachte mir schon, das dieser Auftrag ihnen nicht gefallen wird, Tonks. Aber er ist sehr wichtig und sie sind die beste Person für diesen Auftrag. In den letzten Wochen haben sie sich mit Harry angefreundet. Er vertraut ihnen und seine Freunde tun es auch."

Tonks schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja. Er vertraut mir. Und sie wollen das ich dieses Vertrauen missbrauche. Das können sie nicht von mir verlangen, Dumbledore. Das ist nicht richtig. Ich verstehe ja, das Harry Schutz vor diesem Mann aus dem Ministerium braucht und auch das es helfen könnte über das was Harry vielleicht vorhaben sollte, informiert zu sein damit er nicht in Schwierigkeiten gerät. Aber ihn so zu hintergehen... Ich denke sie sollten ihn einfach in alles Einweihen. Harry ist nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Sagen sie ihm was sie mir gesagt haben und lassen sie ihn mit uns zusammen arbeiten" sagte Tonks.

Dumbledore schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, Tonks. Harry ist noch zu jung, es ist besser wenn er nichts davon weiss und sich einfach nur aus Ärger heraus hält."

Tonks sah Dumbledore ungläubig an. „Ich glaube sie schätzen Harry falsch ein. Und wie stellen sie sich das überhaupt vor? Ich kann nicht nach Hogwarts apparieren, ich habe auch noch einen Tages Job. Ich müsste jeden Tag nach der Arbeit zu Fuß nach Hogwarts gehen und könnte Harry und diesen Lehrer nur spät Abends für sie Beschatten."

Dumbledore zögerte einen Moment. „Das ist die andere Sache, warum ich mit ihnen Sprechen muss, Tonks. Es tut mir sehr leid, aber ich fürchte, sie werden ab Montag kein Auror mehr sein. Zumindest für den Moment" sagte Dumbledore.

Tonks sah ihn erschrocken an. „Was? Aber wieso? Was passiert Montag?" fragte sie.

„Arthur Weasley hat über ein paar seiner Freunde im Ministerium erfahren, das Fudge persönlich dafür gesorgt hat, das eine Untersuchungskommission ins Leben gerufen wird, um den Fall mit den Beiden Dementoren im Lingusterweg zu klären. Er wird sie fürchte ich, Montag auf unbestimmte Zeit suspendieren lassen. Weiterhin denke ich, das auch sie ab Montag im Tagespropheten erwähnt werden. Sie, als Zeugin des Dementoren Angriffs sind ebenfalls auf Cornelius Liste der Leute die ihm gefährlich werden könnten."

„Sie haben recht.. Natürlich. Er wird mich als eine völlig verrückte darstellen. Ich hätte mir die Dementoren nur ausgedacht. Stress warscheinlich. Ich hätte mich überarbeitet und wäre einfach übergeschnappt" plapperte Tonks vor sich hin. „Damit rechtfertigen sie dann auch gleich meine Suspendierung" sagte sie und sah ihre gesamte Karriere vor ihrem inneren Auge in sich zusammen brechen.

Dumbledore ließ Tonks einen Moment um sich zu sammeln. „Das ist der andere Grund, warum ich sie für den Auftrag ausgewählt habe. Es ist das Beste für Harry, Tonks. Sie würden ihm damit einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn sie ihn aus Ärger heraus halten" sagte Dumbledore und versuchte überzeugend zu klingen.

Tonks schnaubte. „Ich denke da wäre Harry anderer Meinung. Was wenn er mich entdeckt? Ich bin ein wenig tollpatschig, Dumbledore, das wissen sie" sagte Tonks.

Dumbledore nickte, aber lächelte. „Und doch haben sie die Auror Prüfung in Tarnung mit Auszeichnung bestanden" sagte Dumbledore.

„Ja, aber nur weil ich mein Aussehen jederzeit än-" Tonks sprach nicht weiter, sie wusste worauf Dumbledore anspielte. „Natürlich. Ich kann mich mit meinen Metamorphmagus Fähigkeiten so sehr verändern, dass Harry mich nicht wieder erkennen würde, wenn ich vor ihm stehe."

„Exakt" sagte Dumbledore. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber könnten sie sich nicht sogar jünger machen?" fragte er.

Ohne Worte schloss Tonks ihre Augen und als sie sie wieder öffnete, saß nicht die erwachsene Tonks vor dem großen Pult des Schulleiters, sondern ein zierliches, nicht älter als 15 jähriges Mädchen, mit Sommersprossen im Gesicht und langen, gelockten braunen Haaren.

„Ja, ich glaube es könnte funktionieren" sagte Dumbledore überzeugt.

„So langsam glaube ich das auch. Aber ich halte es dennoch für eine schlechte Idee. Aber ich werde es tun. Was bleibt mir auch sonst für eine Wahl. Für Harry und den Orden" sagte Tonks und verwandelte sich wieder zurück.

„An ihrer Stimme müssen sie noch arbeiten, aber ansonsten ist die Tarnung, man muss es einfach sagen, perfekt" sagte Dumbledore und stand auf um ihr die Hand zu reichen.

Tonks schüttelte seine Hand, doch innerlich zog sich ihr Magen zusammen bei dem Gedanken zu was sie da eingewilligt hatte.

„Ich werde ihnen die Schuluniform und ihren Lehrplan in den nächsten Tagen zukommen lassen" sagte Dumbledore und wollte Tonks schon aus seinem Büro heraus führen, doch Tonks blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Meinen.. Lehrplan? Ich dachte, ich würde mich nur im äussersten Notfall zeigen, wenn ich entdeckt werde und mich dann als Schülerin ausgeben, sie wollen doch nicht wirklich von mir das ich..." sagte Tonks.

„Doch, das möchte ich Tonks. Nur so können sie wirklich die ganze Zeit in Harrys Nähe sein. Freunden sie sich mit ihm an, als ihr neues Ich, versuchen sie aus dem Trio ein Quartett zu machen. Sie sind doch noch sehr jung, Tonks, wenn ich das sagen darf. Ihnen fällt es doch bestimmt nicht all zu schwer, sich ein wenig zu verstellen und als Kind durchzugehen. Es ist in Harrys bestem.." sagte Dumbledore und Tonks beendete seinen letzten Satz mit „Interesse - Ich weiss, ich weiss. Ich werde mein bestes geben - Professor".

„Er wird mich hassen" sagte Tonks zu sich selbst als sie gerade die letzten Sachen in ihre Truhe warf und sie verschloss. Sie ging in ihr Bad und stellte sich vor den kleinen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Sie schloss ihre Augen und als sie sie öffnete, blickte ihr das kleine Mädchen aus Dumbledores Büro in die Augen.

„Hallo, ich bin Sarah. Sarah Harding. Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen, Harry" sagte Tonks mit verstellter stimme und fluchte, weil sie sich noch immer zu sehr nach Tonks und zu wenig nach Sarah anhörte. Sie hatte schon seit Tagen geübt, aber sie fand es könnte noch besser sein. „Es wird wohl reichen müssen" dachte sie. „Zum Glück sehen die Leute meisstens das was sie sehen wollen und nicht das was sie sowieso nicht erwarten."

Im Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12, war die Packerei ebenfalls zum Ende gekommen. Alle waren in ihren Betten, alle bis auf Fred und George die noch eifrig an ein paar letzten Änderungen ihrer Zauberscherzartikel arbeiteten. Immerhin war morgen ihr großer Tag, sie würden direkt an ihrem Zielpublikum - den Schülern - Marktforschung betreiben.

Hermine und ginny waren auch in ihren Betten, aber schlafen taten sie noch nicht. Sie lagen beide bäuchlings auf ihren Betten und redeten schon seit einer geschlagenen Stunde.

„Oh Hermine, bitte, wir kommen gar nicht mehr zum Schlafen wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst über meinen verklemmten Bruder zu reden" sagte eine sichtlich genervte Ginny, die sich schon ihr Kopfkissen über den Kopf hielt um Hermines andauernde Ausführungen über Ron nicht mehr mit anhören zu müssen.

„Aber, er ist mein bester Freund. Er und Harry. Harry.. Was würde er dazu sagen? Ausserdem, vielleicht ist Ron auch der Falsche für mich, wir streiten uns so oft und er kann manchmal wirklich ein Idiot sein" plapperte Hermine.

„Hermine.. Das hast du alles schon mindestens ein dutzend mal gesagt. Entscheide dich und dann rede mit Ron, aber bitte, lass uns endlich schlafen" sagte Ginny und drehte sich auf die Seite, mit dem Rücken zu Hermine.

„Tut mir leid Ginny, wirklich, ich will dich nicht damit nerven, aber es.. Ich weiss ja auch nicht. Es macht mich einfach verrückt. Gute Nacht, Ginny" sagte Hermine und legte sich auch in Schlafposition.

„Schon gut, Hermine. Gute Nacht" murmelte Ginny.


	6. Die Zugfahrt

**Harry und Tonks: Der Orden des Phönix**

Anmerkung des Autors: Diese Geschichte spielt nach Band 4 der Harry Potter Reihe. Der fünfte Band wird als Leitfaden genutzt, die Geschichte jedoch, verläuft völlig anders als im Original. Harry Potter und alle Charaktere und Orte aus Harry Potter sind Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ggf. Ihren Publishern. Dies ist eine Fan-Geschichte, mit der kein Geld gemacht wird. Eine Verletzung der Rechte Dritter ist nicht gewollt.

**Kapitel 6: Die Zugfahrt**

"Los, beeilt euch, der Zug fährt gleich los" rief Mrs. Weasley der Gruppe hinzu, welche aus ihren Kindern George, Fred, Ginny und Ron bestand und deren Freunden, Harry und Hermine.

"Ja, Mum, wir wissen es" nörgelte Ron. "Wir haben den Zug nur ein einziges Mal verpasst und das war nicht unsere Schuld" sagte er.

Es war wirklich nicht Harry und Rons Schuld gewesen, das sie in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr in Hogwarts den Zug verpasst hatten. Dobby, der Hauself, hatte die Absperrung zum Bahnsteig so verzaubert, das die Beiden nicht mehr hindurchkamen und so einen halsbrecherischen Ausflug mit Mr. Weasleys fliegendem Ford Anglia machen mussten um noch rechtzeitig zum Fest in Hogwarts zu sein.

Nachdem sich alle voneinander verabschiedet hatten und endlich alle in den Zug eingestiegen waren, suchte sich jeder wie immer sein Abteil. Ginny ging nicht mit Harry, Ron und Hermine, sowieso auch Fred und George sich zu ihren eigenen Freunden setzten. Als das Trio vor ihrem Stamm-Abteil angekommen waren, hörten sie schon Neville Longbottoms Stimme. Er lachte über irgend etwas. Die Drei betraten das Abteil und sahen ein Mädchen, das sie noch nie zuvor gesehen haben. Nicht im Zug und auch nicht in Hogwarts.

"Hi, Harry" sagte Neville. "Das ist Sarah" sagter er und zeigte dabei auf das Mädchen. "Sie ist neu in Hogwarts, sie kommt mit uns in eine Klasse falls der Hut sie nach Gryffindor steckt."

Das Mädchen stand auf, streckte ihre Hand aus und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Harry streckte ihr ebenfalls seine Hand entgegen, aber ihre Hände trafen sich nicht, denn Tonks hatte das Gleichgewicht beim Aufstehen verloren und fiel vor Harry auf den Boden.

"Autsch" sagte Tonks und richtete sich auf.

Harry hielt ihr seine Hand hin, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Sie nahm sie und sah ihn beschämt an.

"Tut mir leid, ich bin etwas tollpatschig. Sarah Harding" sagte Tonks und schüttelte seine Hand.

"Harry Potter" grinste Harry. "Schön dich kennen zu lernen." Wie gewohnt zog Harry als er seinen Namen sagte, seinen Pony ein wenig hoch, damit seine blitzförmige Narbe zu sehen war. Es wollten sie sowieso alle sehen und so konnte er sich die Peinlichkeit ersparen, danach gefragt zu werden.

Doch Sarah sah nicht auf seine Narbe. "Ah, Harry Potter. Ich weiss natürlich alles über dich. Nun, zumindest das was man sich so erzählt. Und das was Neville hier mir erzählt hat" sagte sie.

"Sie ist die erste Person die ich kenne die nicht meine Narbe anblaffen wollte. Ich glaube ich mag sie" dachte sich Harry.

"Oh nein, ich hätte auf seine Narbe sehen sollen" dachte sich Tonks. "Ich habs vergessen, ich muss in Zukunft besser aufpassen mich so zu verhalten als würde ich Harry nicht kennen."

Tonks schüttelte auch Rons Hand. "Ronald Weasley" stellte sich Ron vor und ließ Hermine an die Reihe kommen.

"Hermine Granger" sagte sie. "Ich hoffe dir wirds in Hogwarts gefallen. Halt dich ruhig an uns wenn du Hilfe brauchst."

Tonks fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, das ging einfacher als sie dachte. "Vielen Dank, Hermine. Das werde ich" sagte Tonks und setzte sich wieder auf ihren Platz, bedacht darauf nicht wieder das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Auch das Trio setzte sich, Ron setzte sich zu Hermine und Neville, also blieb Harry nichts anderes übrig als sich neben das neue Mädchen zu setzen.

Hermine war es wie immer, die die Fragen stellte. "Also Sarah, nun erzähl mal, warum kommst du erst jetzt nach Hogwarts? Warst du vorher auf einer anderen Schule?"

"Oh nein, ich war auf gar keiner Schule. Meine Eltern haben mich zuhause unterrichtet. Sie wollten nicht, das ich auf eine öffentliche Schule gehe. Meinten, einige der Kinder könnten einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich haben. Slytherin glaube ich, hat sie diese Kinder genannt."

"Vor denen musst du dich in Acht nehmen" sagte Ron. "Es sind aus keinem Haus in Hogwarts so viele schwarze Magier entsprungen wie aus Slytherin."

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Es sind nicht alle in Slytherin böse, Ron. Weisst du nicht mehr, was der Hut letztes Jahr gesagt hat? Wir sollen zusammen halten."

Ron sah Hermine entgeistert an. "Aber es stimmt. Sag mir nicht du willst Freundschaft mit Malfoy schließen. Oder vielleicht mit Crabbe und Goyle? Pansy Parkinson?" fragte Ron.

"Natürlich nicht" sagte Hermine. "Aber das sind ja auch.. Extremfälle. Ich bin mir sicher der ein oder andere in Slytherin ist sicher ein ganz netter Mensch."

"Welche Häuser gibt es denn noch?" fragte Tonks, um ihrer Rolle als Neuling gerecht zu werden.

"Nun, da gäbe es noch Ravenclaw, Gryffindor - das sind wir" sagte Ron und zeigte in die Runde. "Und dann gibt es noch Hufflepuff. Die Schlauen kommen nach Ravenclaw, die Mutigen nach Gryffindor, die bösen - ich meine natürlich die listigen und mächtigen von denen man großes erwarten kann - kommen nach Slytherin und der Rest nach Hufflepuff."

Hermine hatte Ron mit ihrem Ellbogen in die Seite gestoßen als er die Slytherin erwähnte, damit er sie nicht wieder bevorurteilte.

"Oh, also kann es sein das ich nicht mit euch zusammen sein werde?" fragte Tonks.

Hermine nickte. "Ja, aber wir können uns trotzdem sehen und ich bin mir sicher du findest überall Freunde. Natürlich würden wir uns nicht so oft sehen, jedes Haus hat seinen eigenen Schlafsaal und Gemeinschaftsraum."

"Es ist eigentlich alles okay, ausser Slytherin" sagte Ron und fing sich damit noch einen Stoß in die Rippen von Hermine ein.

"Harry, warum ist sie über die Ferien so brutal geworden?" fragte Ron und rieb sich die Seite.

Tonks musste lachen. Das alles erinnerte sie sehr an ihre Kindheit in Hogwarts. Sie hatte immer noch Bedenken, weil sie sie alle Hinterging, aber sie fand das es ihr doch auch ein wenig Spaß machen könnte wieder die Schulbank zu drücken und den ein oder anderen Streich zu spielen. Sie beschloss, das alles weniger als Auftrag und mehr als einen langen Urlaub zu sehen, bevor sie hoffentlich wieder ein Auror sein könnte.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern, aber schmunzelte als niemand hinsah. Er fand, als Aussenstehender war es viel einfacher die Zeichen eines Mädchens zu erkennen. Jetzt war Ron es, der das Mädchen nicht verstand. "Vielleicht sollte ich es ihm sagen" dachte Harry, aber befand das er sich lieber zurückhalten sollte, falls er sich nun doch geirrt haben sollte. Immerhin sind Mädchen unberechenbar. Und nur weil Ron und Hermine sich andauernd Streiten, muss das ja nicht wirklich etwas heissen. "Allerdings" dachte sich Harry, könnte er sie ja beide ein wenig ärgern. "Na, vielleicht hat sie ja über die Ferien gemerkt das du einen guten Freund abgeben würdest und will dich jetzt ein wenig zurecht schleifen, du weisst schon, um dich für sie passender zu machen" sagte Harry und musste aufpassen dabei nicht laut los zu lachen, als er Rons Gesichtsaudruck sah.

Ron starrte erst entsetzt Harry an. Harry sah zu Hermine, deren Kopf ziemlich rot geworden war und auf ihre Füße starrte. Dann sah Ron Hermine ebenso entsetzt an und sie sah zu ihm auf. Einige Sekunden vergingen. Hermine überlegte Fieberhaft.

"Du hast Dreck auf der Nase" sagte sie, in genau dem Tonfall den sie damals benutzt hatte, als Harry und Ron sie im Zug nach Hogwarts zum ersten mal gesehen hatten.

Da konnte sich Harry nicht mehr halten, er musste laut loslachen und brachte damit auch Ron und Hermine zum Lachen. "Tut mir leid, wirklich" stammelte Harry, noch halb lachend. "Aber ihr hättet eure Gesichter sehen müssen."

Hermine funkelte Harry böse an und bewegte tonlos ihre Lippen "Das kriegst du zurück." Sie nahm es ihm natürlich nicht wirklich übel, aber eine kleine Strafe hatte Harry dafür verdient, fand sie.

Die Zugfahrt verging schnell und als Harry den letzten Schokoladen Frosch öffnete, den er sich einige Minuten zuvor beim Süßigkeiten Wagen gekauft hatte, begann Hermine in ihren Sachen zu kramen.

"Zieht eure Umhänge an, wir sind gleich da" sagte Hermine und warf sich ihren Umhang über die Schultern. "Harry? Was ist los? Du siehst aus als hättest du ein Gespenst gesehen."

Harry sagte nichts und starrte nur entgeistert auf die Sammelkarte aus dem Schokofrosch. Er streckte Hermine die Karte angewiedert hin.

Hermine nahm sie entgegen und sah das Bild und den kurzen Text darunter, welchen sie laut vorlas. "Harry Potter, der Junge der Überlebte - Gewinner des Trimagischen Tuniers..." begann Hermine doch wurde von Harry unterbrochen.

"Bitte nicht, Hermine. Ich will es nicht hören. Was denken die sich? Woher haben sie überhaupt das Foto?" sagte Harry und nahm ihr die Sammelkarte wieder weg.

"Deine eigene Schokofrosch Sammelkarte. Wow" staunte Ron und verstand nicht warum Harry sich darüber ärgerte.

"Ja. Wow. Reicht es nicht, wie berühmt ich jetzt schon bin? Was meinst du was Malfoy sagen wird wenn er davon Wind bekommt. Oder Snape. Oh, Potter hält sich wieder für ganz wichtig, muss sein Gesicht natürlich auf jedem Stück papier haben, vielleicht denkt er das würde es wertvoller machen" äffte Harry Professor Snape nach.

"Kann ich es mal sehen, Harry?" fragte Tonks.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. "Du kannst sie haben, ich möchte sie sicher nicht" sagte Harry und gab ihr die Karte.

Tonks sah sich das Bild an und schmunzelte. Sie steckte die Karte in eine Tasche ihres Umhangs, den sie sich zuvor angezogen hatte.

Auch Harry zog jetzt trotzig seinen Umhang an.

"Nimms nicht so schwer, Harry. Malfoy kann doch sagen was er will, er ist ein Idiot. Und Snape sowieso" sagte Ron um zu versuchen Harry aufzuheitern.

"Ja. Danke, Ron. Wenigstens bist du nicht wieder ausgeflippt und eifersüchtig geworden, nichts für ungut" sagte Harry.

"Nein, nein natürlich nicht Harry, ich war ebenfalls ein Idiot letztes Jahr. Ich hätte wissen müssen das du deinen Namen nicht in den Pokal geworfen hast. Tut mir echt leid Kumpel" sagte Ron und sah ein wenig beschämt drein.

Hermine strahlte. "Oh - Mein - Gott. Habe ich so eben eine Entschuldigung von Ronald Weasley mit anhören dürfen? Eine richtige Entschuldigung, in einem zusammen hängenden Satz?" sagte Hermine und kiecherte dabei.

Ron wurde rot und verbarg seinen Kopf bei der Suche nach seinem Umhang. Als auch Ron endlich fertig war, dauerte es nur noch 10 Minuten bis der Zug ankam. Die Masse an Schülern die aus dem Zug stieg war immer wieder erstaunlich. Harry sah alte Freunde, neue Gesichter die sich in alle Richtungen umsahen und etwas ängstlich dreinblickten- "das müssen die neuen Erstklässler sein" dachte er sich und er sah Hagrid, wie er einigen kleineren Schülern in die Boote half.

Hagrid winkte ihm zu und Ron, Harry, Hermine, Neville und Tonks winkten zurück.

"Du kennst Hagrid?" fragte Harry und sah Tonks an.

Tonks hörte abrupt auf zu winken. "Denken, Tonks. Denken!" sagte sie in Gedanken zu sich selbst. "Oh, nein, ich.. Es war quasi ein Reflex, wenn mir jemand winkt, winke ich zurück. Ich bin etwas nervös..." sagte sie und das überzeugte die Anderen. Sie alle waren an ihrem ersten Tag in Hogwarts nervös gewesen, gerade Harry, für den auch die ganze Zaubererwelt damals noch etwas völlig neues gewesen war.

Sie suchten sich eines der Boote und Harry half Tonks einzusteigen. Sie dankte ihm und war froh sich die Blamage ins Wasser zu fallen dadurch gespart zu haben. "Naja, es wäre nicht das erste mal gewesen" dachte Tonks und erinnerte sich an ihren wirklichen ersten Schultag in Hogwarts.

"Sarah?" fragte Harry, die Hand nach ihr ausgestreckt um ihr aus dem Boot zu helfen.

Sie bemerkte ihn nicht, da sie zu tief in Gedanken versunken war.

Er sprach sie noch einmal an. "Sarah, wir sind da, los wir müssen aussteigen" sagte Harry.

Jetzt bemertke sie ihn. "Oh, tut mir leid, ich hab mich nur an etwas erinnert" sagte Tonks und ließ sich beim Aussteigen wieder von Ron und Harry helfen.

Im Schloss angekommen, verabschiedenten sich alle von Sarah und wünschten ihr viel Glück in Gryffindor zu landen. Dann setzten sie sich mit den anderen Gryffindors.

Harry schaltete auf Durchzug. Das erste mal als er den sprechenden Hut gesehen hatte, war ja noch alles interessant, immerhin war er sehr aufgeregt da er ihn ja selbst aufsetzen musste. Im zweiten Jahr hatte er die Auswahl verpasst und im Dritten war es interessant, die Auswahl auch mal zu sehen ohne Angst zu haben in Slytherin gesteckt zu werden. Aber schon im Vierten Jahr war es eher langweilig geworden, so viele Leute, mit den meissten würde er ohnehin nichts zu tun haben. Er klatschte mit, wenn jemand dem Haus Gryffindor zugeteilt wurde, aber erst als Sarahs Name aufgerufen wurde, hörte er genau zu.

"Soso, hm hm, du kommst mir bekannt vor. Nymphadora Tonks" sagte der sprechende Hut in Tonks Kopf.

Tonks drehte nervös Däumchen. "Mach schon, Gryffindor, bitte" zischte sie leise zum Hut, so das niemand sonst es hören konnte.

"Na, wenn du dir so sicher bist" sagte der Hut in Tonks Kopf und schrie dann "GRYFFINDOR!!!" in die große Halle hinaus.

Tonks seufzte erleichtert, ihr wurde der Hut abgenommen und sie ging vorsichtig darauf bedacht nicht zu stolpern zum Gryffindor Tisch. Neben Harry und den Anderen war leider kein Platz mehr frei, also musste sie sich ein Stück weiter wegsetzten, sah jedoch bevor sie sich setzte noch wie Harry ihr zuwinkte und den Daumen nach Oben hielt. Sie schmunzelte und wandte ihren Blick wieder zum Hut, der schon damit begonnen hatte, den nächsten Schüler zu Begutachten.


End file.
